


Dandelions

by BaiwinMick831



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Gun shots, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiwinMick831/pseuds/BaiwinMick831
Summary: Having a family could be the best blessing a married couple could have. Win Metawin  a Graphic Designer married to Love Pattranite for 2 and a half years,  both have a child named Aly. A happy couple living the best lives they could have but one day Heaven called for an angel, Love. Win became a single parent taking care of his little munchkin, Aly. Unexpectedly he met his biggest plot twist, Bright.
Kudos: 27





	1. Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo for chapter 1 : A Mother's Prayer by : Celine Dion  
> I hope you enjoy.

( September 24 )

BREAKING NEWS” 

Shooting in the art gallery de museo 

15 People now critical 

7 were announced dead on arrival at st. maria memorial hospital due to multiple gun shots.

* * *

Love visited the art gallery just to see some paintings she can use as inspiration for her new graphical presentation that was related to philippine arts. A very serene environment, a calm ambiance all around the gallery. Mind blowing works of art in different genres surround the place. 

*GUNSHOTS* 

A loud gunshot echoed the whole gallery . Love was surrounded by a group of people who were also panicking hearing the loud sudden gun shot.

A little girl was being held by one of the men holding a gun. Love did not hesitate to help the little girl that was crying asking for help. 

“ Sir please put the little girl down, if you need money I can offer you 100,00 for the little girl. “ Love was crying as she said those words begging for the little girl to be free. 

“ Who are you? Stay away or I will shoot. “

“ I’m begging you she’s ju-”

*2 LOUD GUNSHOTS* *SCREAMING* CRYING*

Police sirens were heard, the sound ambulances everywhere.

Love was on the floor, bleeding. As she tries her best not to shut her eyes the only words she was able to say  _ “ Win, Aly “ _

* * *

  
  
  


Doctors and nurses running here and there, Shouting, screaming,crying battling with the sounds of life support monitors on each patient. Win’s heartbeat beats faster and faster as he runs to the nurse station to find Love. 

“ Love Opas-iamkajorn “

“ She’s currently at the operation room. May I know your name sir? “

“ Metawin Opas-iamkajorn “

“ Your wife had multiple gunshots on the abdomen on the record. She is under surgery you may take a seat and wait for the doctor’s updates. “

  
  


Win Walked towards the bench trying to process things, then there came Gun running towards him.

“ Win, where’s Love? Is she okay? What happened?! “

“ Sh-she’s un-under surgery. “ 

“ Win have high hopes, the heavens are good, Love will be safe. “

Win walked towards the hospital chapel a flash of a hundred memories with Love flashing. Tears overflowing non-stop. His chest continuously tight, he wants to scream every single fear and pain he feels. He can’t help but blame himself for not being with his wife. The dream of living their life together till forever might not be possible anymore.

As he sat down on the chapel’s puse he spoke. “ Love is a good person, she has a heart that’s very precious. She has a daughter waiting for her to come home tonight. Please don’t take Love this early from us, My daughter will lose her mother, I will do everything just to save her. “

  
  
  
  


Flashback:

“ Bub I’m going to the art gallery later. '' Love spoke while she was seated on Win’s Lap while they were both having their morning coffee in the balcony while Aly was still asleep.

“ Let’s talk about that later shall we? It’s 6AM babe no work talk. “ Win landed a soft kiss on his wife’s cheeks.

“Someone being very sweet this morning, I think I know where this is going Mr.Metawin Opas-iamkajorn“ Love said as she leaned closer to Win and gave her husband a light peck on the lips and a teasing look in the eye.

Win carried Love, Love’s arms wrapped around his husband’s neck. She lands soft kisses on Win’s cheeks and gives Win a passionate yet very gentle and subtle kiss. 

Win gently laid Love on the bed and attacked her with kisses on the neck which made the lady laugh with her soft sweet voice. Love slowly pulls Win closer to her as she hugs her husband and exchanges kisses.

Suddenly they both heard Aly crying from the other room. “ Baby calls. “

“ Why can’t I be your baby love? “ Win said with a pout

“ Oh, come on Win you’ve been my big baby for 5 years. “

Love immediately stood up and went out the room and shouted with her sweet voice “ I’m coming Aly. “ on the way to the other room.

“ Good Morning Baby. “ Aly responds with her cute giggles.

Love lifts her up as Aly rests her head on her mom’s shoulders as they head back to the other room.

“ How was your sleep my love? “ Love said as she landed a soft kiss on Aly’s head.

“ Good morning Aly. “ Win then laid on the bed where love placed the baby as the baby started to crawl towards him.

While the baby was sitting down playing with the sheets while placed in between love and Win both leaned in for another kiss, a soft peck on the lips with eyes screaming love and contentment.

  
  
  
  


Love was under surgery yet she was standing behind the doctors who were operating her body. She tries touching every single object she sees but nothing happens , she sits in one corner of the room seeing her body being surrounded by nurses.

She closes her eyes and talks to the heavens, her thoughts full of fear and sadness.

“ I have a beautiful daughter waiting for me to come home. My husband goes to work everyday, he gets tired and no one will take care of my child. My mom and Dad are retired. I work for them so they could live a happy life. I can’t afford to leave right now. I will do everything in exchange. 

My daughter is 1 year old. I want to see her go to school for the first time, I want to be able to see her achieve things as she grows up. I want to see her do that little dance she does everyday. She’s too young to lose her mother. 

My husband and I promised to be with each other forever and have a family and live till happy ever after, “

Love stood up and went out of the operating room hoping to see Win even in the form of her spirit she wants to see and hug Win and never let go.

  
  


Love passed by the Hospital Chapel seeing Win sitting down looking at the altar, she entered and sat beside her husband.

“ Win, I only swear once in a million but now fuck. I’ve never been this afraid before losing you, losing aly. 

I might not witness her first day at school, Her first time to ride the airplane as she dreams to go to disneyland. Her 18th birthday, Her wedding day and to the farthest achievements she would achieve I won’t be able to witness those. You’ll be her strength Win. I’m not worried of how she’s going to grow she has you. 

  
  


“ Who’s going to cook Aly’s favorite pancakes ? “ Love said as she can barely breathe she forced herself to smile remembering those precious memories but more tears just burst out.

“ Who’s going to be with her when you're at work? “ 

“ Who’s gonna sing her to sleep? “

  
  


Love can’t help but burst out tears every single word she tries to say. The serene life they used to have is not about to trip over the edge of a cliff which hurts her the most she’s not heard anymore she can’t tell Win and Aly how happy she is for their existence.

“ Win I love you both so much, but I feel like this is my last day. Be happy for me bub? She cups Win face .

Don’t be stuck with me, be happy even if it's not me. Take care of Aly my love. “

Love stood up and landed a kiss on her husband’s head. Love suddenly heard a ringing sound in mind and slowly she faded away.  _ Life support declared a flat line. _

Win was walking out of the chapel and Gun immediately ran towards him. “ The doctor is out. “

Win’s heartbeat beat so much faster than usual, all his hopes were very high of love surviving. 

“ Doc how’s my wife? “ 

Win froze as he saw nurses pushing a hospital bed out of the operating room, while the patient was fully covered with cloth. 

“ Win. “ Gun said and began crying.

“ I’m sorry Mr.Opas-iamkajorn “ 

“ NO! DOC THAT WAS NOT MY WIFE RIGHT?! “

“Wi-win calm down.”

“ Excuse me “ The doctor said

Win felt on his knees while his tears just rolled down his cheeks. He was only looking straight to the floor as if he was frozen but he was about to explode. 

Gun was standing beside Win crying and chasing his breath doing his best to calm down and be there for Win.

  
  
  


Win entered Mild’s condo, one of his college friends. 

“ Win, are you okay? Is Love okay? “

“ She’s gone Mild “ 

The little girl was crawling in front of them still in her pajamas and holding on to her doll. “ Mmmmmm- “ she mumbles 

Win knelt down in front of Aly and embraced his child and an ocean of tears once again overflowed.

“ Mommy is resting baby. "

Aly just responded with a smile since she didn’t understand Win can’t help but cry out more tears.


	2. Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " A day to remember more memories with the beloved. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If songs are stated you may listen to them while reading. Thank you have fun?

( September 24 )

**“Winnnnn!!!”** Love cutely screams with a high pitch like but gentle voice as she opens the curtains of their bedroom and opens the glassdoor of their balcony to start the morning. It’s 6:00 am, and through their room’s balcony the sun has not risen that much yet, a cool like sensation of the wind can be felt by your skin.

**“ Win wakeeeee upppp, It’s already 6 am my love.”**

**“ It’s just 6am love, My work is at 8 okay? “** Win responded with his hoarse morning voice as he shut his eyes again and buried his head under the pillows. 

Love lifts up the pillow covering Win’s face and attacks Win with soft butterfly kisses on his cheeks. 

**“ Bub wake up naaa, so you can have a little time with Aly before you leave. “**

**“ hngg- how can I not feel alive when my love attacked me with multiple kisses every morning? “** Win lifted his upper body up and leaned in towards Love who was seated on the middle of the bed and gave Love a soft gentle kiss on the forehead. 

**“ I love you bub “**

**“ I love you too, Love.”** Win said and caressed Love's cheeks with his hand and leaned in closer, landing a soft peck on his wife’s soft lips.

(8:00 AM) Win’s Alarm started ringing, He reached out for his phone that was placed on his bedside table, he used to wake up earlier than this time but ever since then it changed. Another morning to be spent alone. Win looked at the other side of the bed where love used to be. It's been a routine for him to feel down every morning, his chest slowly becomes heavy just remembering that Love is not by his side. It’s Love’s death anniversary 

  
  


Win got out of bed and directly walked towards the bathroom to fix himself. Windows remained Closed, Curtains covering each window pane not even a single ray of the sun entered Win’s room. He played some music on his phone while fastly taking a morning shower before Aly wakes up.

“ _With a smile - EraserHeads_ “

As Win took a shower a teardrop was about to fall but he suddenly heard Aly, crying from the other room, “Another nightmare I guess.” He spoke to himself. He hurriedly put a bathrobe on and walked straight to Aly’s room.

**“ Aly, what’s wrong baby? “** Win said as he lifted the little baby up.

**“ dweam daddy. “**

**“ What dream baby? “**

**“ Pwetty lady cawing me aly baby. “**

_It’s love’s death anniversary today._ Win can’t help but slowly roll tears down his cheeks hearing what Aly said.

  
  


Aly raised her head and cupped her dad’s face seeing her dad cry makes her wonder why? Aly landed a soft kiss on Win’s cheek and Win can’t help but let out more. Aly just screams Love’s characteristics, her sweetness, the pretty face the child beholds, she’s a reflection of her mother.

While swinging and bouncing Aly gently which was embracing him by the neck and was resting her head on Win’s shoulder. **“ Baby, let’s eat and listen to mommy singing again? “**

**“ ye- yes da- daddy-dy “** Aly mumbled as she was catching her breath and having hiccups after she cried.

Win whipped his tears and forced himself to smile to keep his daughter happy, Just like Love said _“ Both of you should be happy even without me. “_

  
  


Win placed Aly on her play pen as he ran to the bathroom to put on his clothes since he was only wearing his robe earlier. **“ I’ll be back baby “** Aly then responded with a nod.

Win had dressed up; he checked his phone to see the timestill early enough. He carried Aly and brought the little girl to sit on her High chair as she eats on the counter top of the kitchen. 

**“ Hungry, “** Aly said as she did a please gesture using her hands which her mom taught her. 

**“ What if daddy makes the pancakes? “**

**“ Yes! Yes! “** Aly let out a big smile after hearing Win agreeing to pancakes for the morning. 

  
  


Flashback: 

**“ Love let me cook the pancakes for you. “** Win said as he tried to grab the spatula Love was using when suddenly a cute baby from the back spoke.

**“ ma ma ma “** Aly said 

**“ See bub she likes her mommy’s pancakes more. “** Love teasingly said to Win.

Win carried Aly and attacked her with kisses on the stomach while swinging her in the air. The little girl couldn’t stop giggling and laughing with what his daddy did to her.

**“ You don’t like daddy’s pancakes? “**

**“ I guess Mommy always Win the game I love you Little Munchkin. “**

**“ Ye-ye mmm-myy "**

Win walked towards love who was cooking pancakes and embraced his two most precious girls. **“ We love you daddy. “** Love gently spoke.

**“ I love you too my angels. “**

  
  


\----------------------- END OF FLASHBACK --------------------------

**“ Aly the pancakes are ready. “**

**“ Mommy ? “**

Win grabbed his phone and connected it to the speakers, ever since Aly was used to hearing her mom singing in the morning, the beautiful soft voice of her wife provided them comfort and happiness. Win played _promise,_ the song Love sang during their wedding day. Love’s voice was heard from every corner of their place as Aly calmly eats breakfast. 

_“ Fear in there be a day when I will awake and I wouldn’t find you near “_

Flashback : better listen with the song : promise by moira while reading.

The garden venue of the wedding was filled with silver and gold decor everywhere, the aisle had a trail of pink and white roses , while the guests were wearing burgundy and white colored dresses. A calm breeze of the wind and the sun was shining just exactly how they wanted it to be. Everything was going well. 

Their parents, friends and relatives holding on white handkerchiefs crying their hearts out seeing Win and Love sharing their wedding vows through songs. 

Love starts the exchange of vows, looking directly at her future husband’s eyes full of love and admiration, her heart only saying Win’s name every beat it does.

_There’s a fear in my eyes when I see you_

_Of tomorrows appear in a blink_

_Fear in there be a day when I will awake_

_And I wouldn’t find you near_

_There are days when the past seem to shadow_

_All the hope that you’ve gathered from me_

_But then the darkness fades and the I awake_

_And I feel love setting us free._

Win now astonished by the sight, his heart melting on the spot while tears of joy start to overflow, finally after years of pure happiness along with battling till they reach the road to forever, the person he loves the most is the person he gets to marry. 

_Oh I promise that I’ll always choose you_

_I will trust you wherever you lead_

_And when there are days when you feel afraid_

_I promise I won’t walk away_

_Cause all I want my future us here_

_Together with all of my dreams_

_Though storm may come there’s nothing I can do_

_For he keeps his promise_

_And promise is you_

No day of my life will not be dedicated to you Win, My love, My treasure, My safe Place. I love you Win.

Love ends her vows giving Win a wide smile while wiping her tears and catching her breath. It was Win’s turn of sharing his vows. 

Love, seeing you standing here right now is a reminder of god’s grace. I’ve never imagined my life will be this happy whenever I’m with you. I promise you will never feel like you failed nor a burden because you will always be my greatest blessing in my life from this day to the next day to the next years _until death do us part._

After the vows the most awaited part of the wedding will now be held. Win and Love’s first kiss to happen on their wedding day. 

**“ Now you may kiss the Bride. “** Win then slowly removes Love’s vail, both giggled while tears slowly roll down their cheeks. After so many years of being lovers finally it’s their first kiss. Win and Love focused with each other, both feel shy. 

**“ Ready? “** Win whispered letting out a giggle making the audience laugh too. 

**“ GO METAWIN! “** Gun shouted. 

**“ Gun. we’re in a wedding brace yourself. “** Gulf whispered jokingly. 

  
  


Win gently held Love’s cheeks cupping it, as their faces slowly get nearer and nearer. Now their faces centimeters away from each other, their eyes evidently saying I love yous, as their lips gently collide they smile in between Love gently closes her eyes feeling the moment of a second long kiss that meant everything to her, that was a kiss to remember _now and forever._

  
  
  
  


Baby Aly was humming as the song was playing it kept a smile on her face always since she does not understand the lyrics yet. All she knows is her mother was the one singing.

_“ But then darkness fades and then I awake and I find love setting us free. “_

While Aly was eating, Win turned his back to wipe tears once again rolling down his cheeks before she talked to Aly again. 

**“ Eat a little bit faster baby so we can go okay? Aren’t you excited to bring mama roses? “** Win who was a little teary eyed cupped Aly’s face who was chewing cutely on her food. 

**“ I will show mama new dance okay? “** Aly said while holding her pancake and taking big bites since it was her favorite. 

**“ Sure baby. “**

\---- 

Their usual morning routine every time Win is free and Aly doesn't have daycare would be having baths and playing in the tub. 

**" Dadddyyy, wubby ducky ! "** Aly showed off her pink little duck toy and kept giggling.

**" What's the sound of the duck? "**

**" wack wack wackyyy "** Aly did a funny face after that by putting her tongue put teasing his dad.

  
  


**" Why dwont yow pway with me in the tub and bubbles daddy? "**

**“ It’s okay baby, 5 mins more okay? “**

**“ Okay daddy. “**

F;ashback : Day after their wedding. 

  
  


Was a beautiful morning after their wedding day in the hotel, the sun was shining bright , a calm view of the city was visible through the giant window beside the bathtub where they were both in. Their tub filled with bubbles as their bodies were soaked in warm water. Love was all cuddled by Win as they lean on the tub sipping on their coffee. The calm mood was all set. 

**“ You seem so quiet bub? “** Love said while she rested her head on her husband’s arms. 

**“ I’m just amazed of the view and having you. “** Win glanced at her and landed a kiss on her forehead. 

**“ You’re being so cheesy again and stop that you’re making me cry. “** Love took a handful of bubbles and whipped it on Win’s face which made the latter laugh. 

**“ Keep doing that, I’ll kiss you again. “** Love responded by raising one of her eyebrows and tilting her head. “ Mr. are you challenging me? “

**“ Oooh babe being feisty? “**

**“ Ohmygosh bub stop it! I hate you. “** Love hid her face on Win’s chest feeling shy. 

**“ I love you more. “** Win caressed her hair. 

**“ But what if I ask for a kiss again? “** Love said with her innocent eyes. Win responded by moving his face closer. **“ What if I say yes? “** He said in a low toned, soft voice. Their lips gently and passionately collide, Insensibly love’s arms are now wrapped around her husband’s neck, while Win’s arms were around her waist. Let’s just say they kissed the day away. 

\----

Win and Aly were ready to leave and head to Love. Aly wearing her favorite white dress matched with her cute two ears which Win had learned over time. Win was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his hair when someone suddenly hugged him. 

**“ Daddyyyy. “** Aly said with her cute lips formed a pout. 

**“ What is it baby? “** Win bent down and cupped her face. 

**“ baby Aly is hungwyy again. “** She pouted once more. 

**“ Since when did you stop feeling hungry Aly? “** Win giggled while Aly was still acting sad

. **“ Okay fine we can drop by for some Ice cream after we get mommy some flowers. Will that make my Aly happy? “** Aly’s smile slowly formed her innocently happy eyes evident just like what her mother beholds that made Win smile too.

**“ Twenkyu you daddy. “** Aly cupped his face and landed a soft subtle kiss on his cheek. Win stood up and held Aly’s little hand as they walked out.

\-------

  
  


**“ Which one do you think mommy would like ? The red or pink ones? “** Win asked while carrying Ally as they went around the flower shop. 

**“ Pink ones daddy. “** Aly pointed on a bouquet of light pink roses wrapped in white paper. Win grabbed it and immediately paid for it while Aly was busy sniffing the flowers. 

**“ You think mommy would really love these? “**

**“ Yesh daddy. “** Both headed out of the flower shop and went back in the car. Aly all buckled up on her car seat at the back while holding the bouquet she’s really excited to give to her mom. It’s been a routine for the two to visit Love on special occasions but today it’s her death anniversary tears may start to flow but Win knows Love is in a better and happier place now. 

**“ Aly what flavor of Ice cream will you have? Let’s just drive thru? “**

**“ Cowies and cweam daddy., pwetty pwease? “**

**“ The Small one? “** Win jokingly asked. 

**“ Now daddy big one for aly pwease? “**

**“ Sure baby. “**

\----

They arrived in the drive-thru, Aly full smiles and raising her hands in excitement which made Win giggle. **“ Ms, could I have 2 large cookies and cream in a cup please. “**

**“ hewo ms, goodmworning I am aly pwease make it fast, pwetty pwease . “** Aly said and was doing a please sign with her hands and cute blinking eyes to the lady on the window. 

**“ Aly be patient, okay? “**

**“ Sure will be done fast for you young lady. “** The staff replied which made aly even happier. 

**“ Eat your Ice cream with mommy okay? Might spill it all over the car. “**

\-------------------

They arrived in the beautiful garden. The wind feels cold tho the sun is up shining bright enough. Aly was running towards her mother’s tombstone. Full smiles, excited to visit her mom. A precious child indeed. 

**“ Hi mommy. “** Aly said and immediately sat on the grass and bent her head down on the tombstone as if she’s giving her mom a warm,warm hug. 

Win can’t help but start to feel like tears are about to burst out again, he was carrying his guitar with him, Love loves it whenever Win would serenade her with Love songs. 

Win sat down and helped Aly out with the Ice cream cup she was holding. **“ Aly eat properly so that it won’t stain your shirt okay? “**

**“ Yes daddy. “**

**_“ Hi Love I miss you. “_ ** Win said in his mind while looking at Love’s tombstone trying to stop his tears from rolling down again. **_“ Our little girl is not so little now, Look at her, she's as gorgeous as you . “_**

Aly was busy blabbering stories to her mom, like how she got her new toy due to an achievement in school, how her dad would cook the best pancakes in the morning, how she begs her dad to buy her a puppy but Win was shookt when his 3 year old kid told Love how much she loves her dad. 

**“ you know what mommy? Daddy wolves Aly so much, he hugs me and kwisses me when I wake up and daddy also lets me pway bubbles in twub. I love my daddy mommy I hope one day I see you too and we can play buwbbles together okay? “** Win can’t help but feel a sudden rush of melancholy by hearing that from his child who would expect that from a 3 year old? _and lets just say Love hearing that from up above makes her heart overflow with joy seeing her two loves happy and healthy._ Win caressed his daughter’s cheeks while tears were rolling down his which made Aly wonder. 

**“ Daddy why are you cwying? “**

**“ I love you my Aly. “** Win said in a soft low tone. 

**“ I wuv you too daddy. “**

Minutes went by and the two were busy giggling and telling stories to one another when suddenly Aly asked Win to sing and she wanted to listen. “ **I want to hear you sing daddy! “**

Win grabbed his guitar, both laid down their heads leaning on Love’s tombstone to feel her presence, Win and Aly looking at the beautiful clouds up above as they started to serenade Love.

Win started to strum _See you tomorrow by Arash Buana._ Aly’s eyes slowly closed while she had a smile imprinted on her peach colored lips and her haid leaning on Win’s shoulder. 

Never would've thought it'd be you

After every single thing I've been through

I've been searching for a while

But I noticed when you smile

Couldn't help but staring right back at you

I can't tell how far I could go

But probably the answers will show

If we keep on move along

And when all of this is done

Oh I know

I know

Win’s tears were starting to build up as he closes his eyes while singing as well, his mind was driven by so many memories that this song beholds, this song was a memory of how strong they kept their relationship, that no matter how far, no matter how time differs they still can keep the love burning. 

Flashback : 

**“ Bubbb I miss you s-so m-m-mucch naa “** Love said while wiping her tears and pouting her lips during a facetime with Win who was in the US for a business trip for a month. 

**“ Why are you crying? “** Win giggled looking at that cute and beautiful lady on the screen yet he was sad at the same time seeing Love who was missing him so much.

**“ You’re laughing at me, hmp! “** Love rolled her eyes. 

**“ I was just joking, I miss you too so so so much. “** Win smiled and gave love a kiss through the camera. 

**“ It’s 4am there why aren’t you sleeping yet? “** Win asked.

**“ I couldn’t sleep bub, sing me to sleep will you? “** Love said as she laid down on the bed placing the phone on the wall. 

**“ Close your eyes for me then? “** Love slowly shut her eyes and made herself comfy in bed while Win was singing through the phone. 

But still I'm

Wishing I could see u tomorrow

I'm sorry couldn't come give you cuddles

I'd spend every single day

Loving you in every way

I just wished that I can see you tomorrow

I've been told it's all just a phase

Then tell me why I'm stuck in this case

Falling deeper and I know

Maybe one day we will go

For summer

Together

Love now seemed sound asleep to Win her smile was still on, while her eyes were completely shut and the visibility of calmness was very evident. Win can’t help but fall in love even more. **“ I love you Love, goodnight. “**

Win’s tears now were flowing non-stop while Aly still had her eyes closed listening to her dad. Every strum Win would do was like one single memory slowly going back. 

Wished that I could see you tomorrow

I'm sorry couldn't come give you flowers

I'd spend every single day

Loving you in every way

I just wished that I can see you tomorrow

I'd spend every single day

Loving you in every way

I just wished that I can see you tomorrow.

As he ended the song he wiped his tears, when suddenly a butterfly landed on Aly’s nose. **“ Omg daddy buwerfly! “** She fastly stood up and chased it. 

**“ Aly be careful don’t go too far! “** Win shouted. The little girl was led beside a tree where there were _dandelions._

“ **See Love, look how gorgeous , cute and precious just like you. She got every single characteristic she has a pure heart and what only matters to her is doing good. “** Win said softly to the air. He lit the candle that was in the small candle house beside the tombstone. **“ I miss you so much Love, promise I’ll make Aly happy and safe. “**

BABY ALY’S POV : 

**“ awiee buwerfly is gone.. “** She sadly said when suddenly she saw a dandelion on the ground which she immediately pulled. 

  
**“ oohha flower, dandwayons, Aly makes a wish. “** She closed her eyes tightly and made her wish. **“ I hope daddy finds Love, I hope daddy is happy, I love daddy. “** cliche for a 3 year old to say but that’s Aly. She blew and the pieces from the dandelions broke free, and her wish might actually some true if she trusts the _dandelions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thoughts you can dm me @BaiwinMick

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thoughts are appreciated you can dm me your thoughts or qrt the tweet where you got this link @BaiwinMick


End file.
